


Where Everyone Knows Your Name

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Disney RPF, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is..., The Avengers (2012), VersaEmerge, Young Veins
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Light Swearing, Team Bonding, alcohol consumption, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Jonas makes his way back to The Carden Tower and his new team.  <i>Set in the aftermath of the Invasion of the Avengers movie.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Everyone Knows Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/gifts).



> Written as bday fic for the lovely akire_yta! It’s a short fic and a little late, but I hope she enjoys it and I was looking at trying to make it slash, but it ended up more or less team bonding. Lol With the way I have the casting set up, there is a slight spoiler if you follow the character sheet I have set up if you have not yet seen the Avengers movie. Also thank you to the awesomesauce quintenttsy for the quick beta.

**CASTING LIST:**  
Iron Man - Mike Carden  
Captain America – Kevin Jonas  
Hawkeye – Gabe Saporta  
Black Widow – Victoria Asher  
The Hulk – Patrick Stump  
Thor – Brendon Urie  
Loki – Ryan Ross  
Agent Coulson – Spencer Smith  
Fury – Pete Wentz

JARVIS – SISKY  
Happy – Butcher  
Pepper Potts – William Beckett

~~~

It’s been weeks since the Chitauri invasion, months since he had been _woken up_ and Kevin Jonas AKA Captain America was still unsure of his place in the world.

Seventy years. Seventy fucking years and so many things have changed. Phones could be held in the palm of your hand, they had landed on the moon and oh yeah, they won the war.

Director Wentz said there had been more wars afterwards and the world was in even more danger than it had been when Kevin had been born.

Kevin couldn’t really believe that. It was hard to imagine the scope of that kind of danger. His war, _America’s_ War, had been hard enough, even with his team by his side. His lips thinned as he thought of his brothers in arms and _literal_ brothers.

The grief was still strong, it had only been _two months_ since he had lost Joe, Nick and Frankie, watching as they plummeted to their death from the train. His failure to save them still stung.

His shield strapped across his back shifted as he swung a leg off his motorcycle. Grabbing the strap of his duffle bag, Kevin looked up and up and up. Carden Tower was standing strong and being rebuilt just as quickly as the city around them was. New York was nothing if not resilient.

The invitation to stop by was open-ended and given before everyone had scattered to the four winds.

Kevin stepped forward and into the building, where he was immediately stopped by security and a man in a suit with tattoos peeking out from under his sleeves.

“You can let him pass, Butcher. Mike’s expecting him.”

Kevin blinked and looked behind Butcher to see a very tall, thin man with short hair swept to the side and dressed in clothes his handler had called hipster.  
He also had something attached to his ear and a large pad in his hand.

Kevin blinked again when Butcher shot him a glare but let go of him. Kevin could’ve easily broken out of the grip, but he really didn’t want to hurt Mike’s security.

The tall thin man smiled at him. “Kevin Jonas, correct?”

“Yes,” Kevin said.

“Welcome to The Carden Tower, I’m Bill Beckett, Mr. Carden’s PA,” Bill said, tucking a strand of short hair behind his ear and ushering Kevin towards the elevator. “Mr. Carden’s been expecting you, but wasn’t sure when you’d be able to visit.”

“I was helping clean up the city and then–“

“Went a road trip that lasted exactly two weeks before SHIELD pulled you back into the city,” Bill finished as the elevator continued to ascend.

“Yeah, that,” Kevin replied awkwardly. 

Bill just smiled politely.

“There’s also the fact that he kept getting ambushed by fan girls.”

The disembodied voice had Kevin moving into a defensive position, pulling Bill behind him and reaching for his shield.

“SISKY! It’s not nice to confuse the polite young captain,” Bill called out to the ceiling.

“What’s going on?” Kevin asked, confused, as he rose from his crouch and Bill moved out from behind him.

“Not that I don’t appreciate you playing the hero, but SISKY is a pussy cat,” Bill said as he straightened his shirt and huffed up angrily at the ceiling. “SISKY is an A.I. that Mike created and likes to scare newcomers.”

“A.I.?” Kevin asked confused as he placed his shield on his back.

“I’m sorry, artificial intelligence,” Bill explained. “The simplest way to describe SISKY is he’s a machine that can think for himself.”

Kevin’s eyes went wide.

“Oh I’m way more than a machine, baby,” SISKY’S voice said laughing.

“Such a perv, SISKY,” Bill muttered under his breath.

SISKY just laughed. “I went ahead and told Mike you two were on your way up, he should be meeting you in the newly revamped living area that Hulk and Loki trashed a few weeks ago.”

Kevin winced at that. “I’m sure Dr. Stump didn’t mean to –“

Bill held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it, Mr. Jonas. Mr. Carden probably would’ve remodelled the place in a few weeks anyways. This way he has an excuse.”

“You’re calling an alien invasion an excuse to remodel Carden Towers?” Kevin asked in disbelief.

Bill just gave a tight smile. “Well, Mr. Carden is prone to whims.”

Thoughts raced through Kevin’s head about Mike’s ‘whims’ but he kept his mouth shut. He had been raised to be polite, no matter how much of a jerk another person might be. “I’m sure he is,” was all he said instead.

It felt like forever until they reached the top of the tower and elevator doors swung open.

Bill led the way and Kevin could make out Mike behind a bar set up off to the side and mixing a couple of drinks.

“Mr. Carden, your guest has arrived,” Bill announced.

“Kevin! Kevinroonie! Take a seat and have a drink!” Mike declared as he flipped a bottle into the air, caught it and poured it into a glass.

“Is that the fifty-year-old scotch you’re tossing around?” Bill asked tightly.

Mike waved Bill off. “It’s not like we can’t afford it, Bill.”

“Please put the bottle of expensive scotch down, Mr. Carden, before you break it,” Bill asked.

Mike pouted at Bill but put the bottle down as Kevin gingerly sat down at the bar stool. Kevin blinked when the drink was slid in front of him.

“Drink up,” Mike said with a wave of his hand as he tossed his back like it was water.

“I’m not really a drinker, Mr. Carden,” Kevin said hesitantly.

“I think you can call me Mike after everything, Kevin,” Mike said, shooting Kevin a look.

Bill cleared his throat before the two could start in each other. “If that’s all you need, Mr. Carden?”

Kevin watched as Mike flashed a genuine smile at Bill. “That will be all, Mr. Beckett.”

Bill gave a smile and left the room, heading back down the elevator.

Mike then pointed at the drink again after Bill was gone. “Drink up.”

“Mike, I told you, I’m not really a drinker,” Kevin tried again.

Mike scowled at him. “Too good to drink?”

Kevin sighed and shook his head. “No, just can’t get drunk.”

“What?”

Kevin had to smile at the dumbfounded look on Mike’s face. “The serum they injected me with, it doesn’t allow me to get drunk.”

“Bullshit,” Mike swore and Kevin frowned at that. “You just haven’t found the right kind of alcohol.”

“Trust me, every concoction has been tried,” Kevin said with a sigh. Memories of his friends and fellow soldiers pouring drink after drink down his throat.

“Every Earth concoction,” Mike said with a smirk. “Thor arrived the other day and he brought some Asgardian mead that knocks you right out.”

“Let me guess, you’ve already tried a sample,” Kevin said with a wry smile.

Mike just smiled and grabbed Kevin’s drink, tossing it back. “That’s what you get for taking off for the back waters of America.”

Kevin shrugged. “Never got to see much when I was little and then I was off to war and saw different parts of the country.”

Mike just shrugged and went back to mixing drinks. Kevin barely blinked when Gabe and Victoria appeared by his side. Although it was funny to see Mike yelp and clutch at his heart when he turned back around.

Gabe grabbed the glasses before they hit the ground and slid one over to Victoria.

“Do not do that!” Mike said, panting and eyes wild as he pointed at the two on either side of Kevin.

Victoria just leveled him with a look while Gabe grinned.

“At least I’m not coming out of the vents this time,” Gabe pointed out as he threw back his drink.

“Yes, this time,” Mike said, glaring at the archer. “Don’t think I won’t be upgrading the security in there.”

“But Mikey! You love me! You wouldn’t do that to my nests, would you?” Gabe pouted, hands clutched in front of him.

“Yes I would, in a heartbeat,” Mike deadpanned.

Victoria just gave a small smile and sipped at her drink. “You would need a heart for that, Carden.”

“Wounded I am,” Mike declared. “Some teammates you guys are.”

A noise had them all glancing up to see a rumpled Dr. Patrick Stump coming out of a side door, rubbing at his eyes before putting his glasses back on.

“’Trick! My favourite rage monster, defend me!” Mike cried.

“Whatever you got yourself into, you can get out of,” Patrick said as he slumped at the bar.

Kevin had to hide a grin.

“Everyone is against me,” Mike said, pouting at them.

“Friends! Why are we merrymaking against friend Mike?” Thor’s voice boomed out as he strode into the room.

It still puzzled Kevin that this tiny slip of a person was the God of Thunder, Thor. Mjolinir was even bigger than the god’s head.

“It’s light teasing, Thor,” Gabe said as Thor perched on a stool next to Victoria. “We are enforcing team bonds.”

“Ah, I see!” Thor grinned at them and then looked at Mike. Mike raised an eyebrow. Thor raised his head a little, almost giving a head toss of his long brown hair. “You smell.”

Kevin snorted and covered it up with a cough that had Gabe slapping his back.

“That’s the best you can do?” Mike asked as he grabbed another glass and poured Thor a drink.

Thor sniffed the drink and then threw it back easily. “For now, Man of Iron.”

Mike just shook his head and leaned forward. “Well, instead of teasing me, what I want to know is where did the name Dr. Brendon Urie come from?”

“It is the name that was selected for me by Lady Sarah, Lady Sierra and Dr. Walker,” Thor said frowning at Mike. “When I was captured by SHIELD in that desert land.”

“I see, I see,” Mike said, nodding. “And while I was doing some research, Loki had a human name set up as well.”

“I see,” Thor said, still frowning.

“Ryan Ross. Can we please stop talking about that rat bastard?” Gabe asked as he shook his glass in front of Mike for more drink.

“He is still my brother,” Thor said carefully at Gabe.

“Maybe, but he’s also still a rat bastard,” Gabe replied back as his drink was topped off.

“I have an idea, why don’t we all stop talking about Loki?” Kevin interjected.

“I concur,” Thor said firmly as he accepted another drink from Mike.

The sat in uncomfortable silence, the battle still weighing heavily in their mind even though it had been months ago.

“Any news on Agent Smith?” Patrick asked as he smiled at Mike, who gave him a cup of tea.

“What?”

Everyone looked at Kevin.

“Ah, you didn’t know,” Mike said awkwardly and looked at the others for help.

“Agent Smith survived the stabbing and is currently rehabilitating at a SHIELD care facility,” Victoria said firmly as she tossed back a shot of vodka. “What Director Wentz did was – “

“A fucking dick move,” Gabe growled out, glaring at his empty glass.

Kevin frowned. “Wait, Agent Spencer Smith is alive?”

Victoria gave a quick nod.

Kevin’s face blanked out and he tightened his hand in anger. “I’m glad Agent Smith is alive, but Hawkeye is right, that was a dick move.”

Mike laughed and poured another drink, slamming it in front of Kevin. “Aw, our little Capscicle is using big boy words.”

“I am capable of using my _big boy words_ , as you put it,” Kevin said with a straight face as he grabbed the glass and took a sip.

Mike made a happy noise and snapped his fingers at the others. “I did it! I drove the good Captain to drink. Pay up folks.”

Kevin chuckled as the others grumbled and complained as they forked over some money. He was suddenly struck by the feeling of not feeling so lonely anymore. It had been strange and disconcerting to find the world had passed you by while frozen.

But here, maybe he had found a new family.

THE END


End file.
